Date from our laboratory suggest that neuronal microtubules are transported from the centrosome into developing axons. We hypothesize that the microtubules move against actin filaments. SEM is a powerful tool for studying topographic structure.We would like to investigate this possibility by obtaining high resolution SEM images of the neuronal cytoplasm.